


to hunt.

by epistretes



Series: Aquaphilia [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dancing, F/M, Fingering, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, Het Anal, Hunting, Loki and his feelings, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Semi-Clothed Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, Water Sex, Woman on Top, all the girl's mums want Thor, all the girls want Thor, amused-at-hungover-fandral!Hogun, and very excitable, asgardian feasting, because sex IS messy, cheesy references, cleaning animal flesh, drunk fandral, feelings vomit, gushing, hungover fandral, insatiablity, kinky smut, messy sex, sif and her feelings, sif is the belle of the ball, skinning animals, talk of hunting boar, the killing of animals, thor is a sweetie, volstagg and gunnhilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after their clandestine affair began, Loki being away makes Sif rethink their arrangement and the rules therein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. to hunt: the hunting

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wanted a visual on her dress for the feast, [here it is](http://epistretes.tumblr.com/post/84450084062).
> 
> Next instalment dedicated to anyone who can spot the reference in there! This one will be a two-parter as it started to get really long and more plotty than the previous instalments.
> 
> Please note that this will make very little sense unless you have previously read [the two previous stories](http://archiveofourown.org/series/86578).

Five years had passed in the seeming blink of an eye since that first encounter in the bathing chambers they now considered ‘theirs’. Loki had soon woven spells around it that kept it from the rest of Asgard, hidden and forgotten. Only he and Sif could get in, the wards tied to their blood to ensure their privacy. They had both determinedly ignored the implications of mingling their blood and weaving it in to a spell.

They had never really settled in to a pattern, other than their rule to not allow it to become lovemaking, to allow feelings to creep in. No, those they kept firmly under a lid with great effort. Sometimes they met in there every day in a week, other times Sif would find herself avoiding it for days on end. The longest had been six weeks after Loki had pulled a particularly mean prank on Fandral and Sif had been beyond irritated at him. Eventually though, her footsteps had taken her there and she had all but thrown him down on the massage table and straddled him until her anger burned out of her. He had loved every moment of it which nearly sparked off her rage once more.

While he claimed to only have half of her, he knew her body down to every last millimetre of skin and she his. She had never taken a lover for so long, usually tiring of them quickly. Most of her lovers had been warriors that she had been sparring with and they inevitably changed, wanting to best her _somehow_ and if they could not do it in the arena then they tried to dominate her between the sheets. She showed them how wrong that thinking was before she kicked them out of her bed and in to the dirt on the training grounds. 

Loki, though, was different. He never tried to 'convince' her to let him take her or try to flip them over if she was on top. He actually seemed to mostly favour such and when he wanted to take control, she was happy to let him. He also touched her in ways many of her former lovers had not even seemed to know of. Whomever he had learned and honed those skills with was a lucky person indeed.

As she entered the bathroom they claimed as their own, Loki was already under the spray of the shower. He did not even react as she came in as it could only be her. She had not even seen him in a month, for he had been away on Álfheimr with his studies. 

"You will be late for your return feast if you are in here washing your hair all night," she admonished in a cheeky voice as she removed her battle dress and stepped up beside him. 

They both knew that they did not have time for anything right now except getting clean but it was soothing for her to be beside him again after that time away. "Did you have a good time?"

"I did. I got to read a few tomes we do not have here in Asgard. I believe that they will be useful."

"Uh oh. That sounds like trouble," she chuckled as she sluiced the suds from her hair.

"I can't imagine what you mean," he teased as he turned his own shower off and started to dry himself. 

"Will you be attending the feast?" He asked as he pulled the last of his clothing on and she stepped away from the shower and reached for her towel.

"Of course," she confirmed. He confused her by giving her an unreadable look before leaving without another word. He had never left this room before she had, always staying to clean up with his seiðr before he left as there was no servants able to enter this room any longer. It made her feel like something was off. A thrill of worry snaked down her spine and tingled unpleasantly at the base. Had he tired of their arrangement? Had he met some beautiful, willowy elf-maid on Álfheimr and decided that an Æsir maiden could not compare? Especially a shield-maiden who refused to allow him to make love to her or kiss her when they were not actively coupling? A woman who held half of herself determinedly away from him at all times?

Had she lost him, lost this, to her own stubbornness? Had this thing she had had but refused to allow to blossom been something that she had no longer? She was surprised at her own reaction and then stamped it down, dressed and left the room.

Upon returning to her room, she found a handmaiden had laid out a beautiful gown of maroon the likes of which she had never seen before.

“This was sent as a gift for you, my Lady,” the handmaiden told her as she came back out of the bathroom with some beautifully wrought silver jewellery. “All it had was a note asking if you would consent to wear it tonight. I don’t even know who it was from.”

Sif’s uncomfortable tingles dispersed and she held herself tight so that she did not betray her relief to the handmaiden. The last thing she needed was any gossip, even if this would likely create a lot of it. Still, the gesture touched her… but if Loki _had_ sent it, why was he acting so strangely?

“It is so beautiful that it would be near a crime to refuse the gift, would it not?” she confirmed that she would wear it and the girl hastened to help her put her armour and battle dress away before the tedious (to Sif anyway) chore of beautifying herself. Clean already from her quick shower, she and the girl buffed her skin and nails before placing her hair up in tumbles of curls. The dress was eased on to her and done up carefully and then the last of the ensemble, the jewels and a lick of make up.

The girl drew in a breath and pressed her hands to her chest.

“You look a vision, my Lady,” she told her. “The courtiers will be green with envy.”

“I rather think they will not recognise me,” Sif said, smoothing down an imaginary wrinkle in the fabric.

“I think they will, my Lady.” Sif felt her heart warm to the girl who curtseyed before leaving, any ally was a welcome one. Too many Æsir were down on her for her choice to become a shield-maiden and she found that when she encountered one that was not, she warmed instantly to them upon the discovery. Besides, why should she not be both a beautiful vision _and_ able to swat down any man, beast or fiend that stood in her way?

Head held high and confident, she strode from her quarters and headed to the feast, mindful of every single look that went her way. As she entered the feast hall, she noted the sudden drop in conversation before the murmur picked back up again, many of those present staring openly at her. Were she less stubborn and her handmaiden’s words not still in her mind, she might have quailed, instead she drew on her reserves of strength and put them in to her steps as she neared the feast table where the Warriors Three were seated with the princes. The King and Queen had elected for a smaller table with their close friends and the princes had similarly elected to ignore strictly delineated family lines to sit with their friends to toast Loki’s return to Asgard.

“Sif… you look…” Thor began, looking at her with wonder in his eyes.

“Like a _girl_.” Fandral finished and she slapped him across the back of the head.

“I am a girl, you half-wit,” she reminded him but they both had a twinkle of mirth in their eyes.

“Yes but today you look it!” He retorted and garnered himself a chuckle from those present.

“I can still whip you,” she reminded but their joking and teasing was cut short when Odin All-Father stood.

“It has been a moon turn since we were all together thus, I welcome my second-born back from Álfheimr tonight and so, we celebrate.” Everyone lifted their tankards to the King and drank deep.

Thor drained his and smashed it on the floor, shouting for another and chuckles broke out as the food was torn in to. Sif was being more careful than usual as she did not wish to get any kind of grease on the beautiful gown that had been gifted to her. She caught Loki’s eye very briefly before looking away as if nothing had happened so that none would suspect - but the glint in his eye told her that it _had_ been he that had gifted it.

"Are you joining us on the hunt tomorrow?" Thor asked Sif with enthusiasm in his voice, extending his conversation with Fandral and Volstagg to her. Hogun as well, though the Vanir warrior was not contributing verbally in any manner.

"Of course, Thor." She would not miss it, the excitement of the hunt already starting in her gut. While it was nice to dress up, she was a little itchy to get back in to her more familiar clothing. She always did feel more comfortable and free in battle dress.

"Loki, you ought to come as well! Get some good food in your gut after being with the elves."

"I think I might have to accept your offer. Lady Sif has shown me that I need more practice." It took all of her resolve to not groan in annoyance. “Although I am fairly certain the cook would be insulted that you do not consider this feast good enough fare.”

“Perfectly fine on a normal feast day but we must celebrate the return of you, brother. Properly hunted boar, I think!”

“You just want to hunt boar, brother, but I will allow it,” Loki replied as a wry grin twisted his thin lips and he took a sip of his wine. Sif never did quite understand his preference in drink as everyone else at their table was sipping fine mead.

“Then we leave at dawn!” Thor boomed, the whole table excepting Loki banging their tankards on the table and cheering - Sif included. “First, though, we dance! My lady?”

The golden prince drained his tankard and then stood and offered his large hand to Sif. She took it, feeling her hand almost small in his. He was large, effusive and she loved everything about him and yet, she could not help herself but catch Loki’s eye for a split second as she allowed Thor to lead her to the dance floor as couples began to swarm on to it. He took her in his muscular arms but gently and carefully so as to not crush the fabric of her dress, or her for that matter - and they began to move in step with the other couples.

They were perfect in their dance, that she knew. She could feel the eyes on her and almost hear the whispers of the plotting courtiers and their daughters on how to manoeuvre her away from their prince, the one every Æsir girl wanted and every Æsir mother wanted for a lawful son and father to potential grandchildren. Growing up, noticed by Thor for her martial skills and spirit even through her knobbly knees and too-sharp features, she had wanted it as well. As they twirled though, Loki’s presence wrapped itself around her. It was all too much but thankfully, the melody ended and Thor was whisked away by Gunnhilde and Volstagg taking Sif’s hand for the next march. She danced with Hogun next and then Fandral, who despite all his joking, did not lay an untoward digit on her for the whole dance. It was probably a good idea as she would likely have broken that digit cleanly for him, impending hunt or no impending hunt.

It was clear that she was the belle of the ball that night and yet, so many dances in, people were losing interest in her and her captivating gown as she had not danced again with Thor. In their eyes, that was most telling and he had a bevy of beauties lining up for his attention. Unnoticed by the crowd, Loki stepped up next.

“I do believe it is my turn,” he cheeked Fandral and offered her his hand as a gentleman and prince should.

“And I believe she is worn out enough for you to keep up my friend,” Fandral teased good-naturedly back and kissed her hand before swooping off to dazzle some other lady with his dashing brilliance.

“Ah but we both know, do we not, that it takes much more than that to wear you out,” Loki whispered seductively in her ear as he moved closer and took her hand, the other arm snaking around her waist. He kept a proper courtly distance from her, but the feel of him, the nearness of him and the scent that she had missed so much were combining and sending her senses aflame.

“Did you have a productive trip, my prince?” she asked as another couple got a little too close for her liking.

“Most productive,” he replied, clearly also mindful of those near to them and so unable to continue his whispers without it being noted. “Why, have you missed me in the training yard?”

“Hardly. You have more ego than skill that is for certain,” she moved with him, their bodies easily moving around and with the other as they knew one another so well that they simply fell in. They did not realise how effortless their dance was as they skirted the other couple and moved out of earshot without even needing to voice the thought with the other.

"That is a stunning dress on you," he told her as his fingers subtly and deftly brushed across her skin.

"Thank you."

"It looks to be of elven make," he replied almost off handedly. 

"I believe it is, it was a most kind gift," they continued to step and sway in time to the band and did not notice that the song neared an end and that Thor was hovering nearby, looking for time with his best friend and brother. 

The next song struck up and they did not separate, continuing to dance and Thor had to find himself a different partner for the set but stayed close to his brother. 

"Have you brought back enough dusty old tomes that Odin All-Father will need to extend the library again?" She asked as he twirled her around. 

"Not so many as last time but an extension has been in order for several moons." Sif laughed at him. 

"Were it up to you, half of the citadel would be turned into a library for your own personal use."

"True." They stamped in time to the section of music and clapped thrice before taking each other in their arms again. It somehow was more intimate than showering together nude earlier had been. As she turned in to him again and twirled under his arm to settle in to the dance circle again, she realised just how much she really had missed him when he had been away. It was a great deal more than she had thought she had, even when she had briefly seen him earlier. The rest of the dance was spent in silence and then they separated as Thor bounded over excitedly. 

"Come, brother, we must away so you can tell me what you did while you were away from me," he boomed and clapped a mighty hand on Loki's back and almost knocking him over.

"I doubt most of it will interest you, Thor."

“That does not matter, come, for it has been too long since I have had chance to laugh at your jokes,” Thor steered Loki away and Sif smiled, it was so like both of them to do such a thing, Thor to persist happily and Loki to protest but then go along with his big brother anyway. She loved that about them and she did not begrudge it even if she had wanted to allow Loki to peel her slowly out of this dress and show her just how much he had missed her. She suppressed the thought that she hoped he had missed her as much as she had missed him, she was starting to allow herself to go down a dangerous path. A path especially dangerous considering just whom it was that she was sleeping with and currently standing in the ballroom fantasising about - and that was even without his status in the realm factored in. Loki was dangerous all by himself and in so many more ways than any realised, herself likely included.

“Sif! Come, I must have another dance!” Fandral swooped in and spun her around excitedly.

“I was planning to retire, Fandral,” she pointed out. “We do have an early start tomorrow if you recall.”

“One last dance then, if you would grace me with it,” he bowed low and almost comically.

“Only if you keep your hands to yourself again,” she allowed and as Thor and Loki left the ballroom, she allowed Fandral to twirl her around the floor. She made sure plenty of people saw her dance a set with him and then she made her excuses and retired for the night.

Settling in her room, she locked the door and began the task of undoing the artful tumble of hair that her handmaiden had given her. She was a little flushed from the dancing, the mead and the amusement of the night, but the little throb deep within her belied the other reason. She took her ferronière off and her earrings followed and she allowed her fingers to brush down the line of her neck before placing them in her jewel box.

Standing, she wriggled free of the maroon fabric skirt, leaving on the sheer top adorned with the roses and laid down on her blankets, imagining Loki was in here with her and not trying to answer Thor’s endless excited questions. Were he in here with her, she knew that he would want to see her thus, adorned in only the sheer, soft fabric that covered nothing but allowed her skin to peek through the delicate fabric roses across her chest and shoulders. His delicate, cool fingers would trace down her skin, along her curves as her own were doing now and reminding his sensitive fingertips of just how her skin felt. He would lean in close, kissing his way along her neck as his fingers travelled down to the apex of her thighs and then they would dip in to her as her own did now. Losing herself in the moment, her fingers became his and the touch of his lips to her skin felt real. As she stroked herself deftly, allowing the thought, scent and remembered touch of Loki to fill her mind and body little gasps were stolen from her. His name was whispered in to the air of the boudoir he had only once entered - many, many moons ago when he had shorn her hair - and she wanted to break all of the rules. She wanted to march in to Bilskirnir and grab him, bring him back here and make love to him until they were both too spent to move. At the thought of allowing Loki to access her like that, she peaked and had to bite down on her free hand to prevent his name from being screamed in to her room instead of just whispered. After a long moment of heavy breathing as she allowed her high to float away from her, she stood and peeled off the sheer fabric, washed herself and put the dress away carefully. Dawn was fast approaching and she must sleep. As she burrowed in to her soft bed, she fell asleep with Loki on her mind and her loins throbbing for real satiation.

Dawn broke and Sif was already awake, fresh faced and fed and finishing up the tackle on her horse as the boys all joined her in the stables. She laughed when she saw the sorry state Fandral was in.

“One too many?” she asked as he indicated that a stable-hand could tackle his horse for him.

“Four too many,” Hogun supplied with a wry smirk that was gone as quickly as it had appeared. “I had to carry him to his room.”

“Too much noise,” Fandral protested and then looked like he might throw up when Thor clapped him on the back.

“We have all been there my friend. Come, we must be off if we are to make our destination.” Banter all but ceased as the six of them mounted their steeds, checked their saddle bags and rode off away from the Bifröst and further in to Asgard itself. Riding unchecked through the city streets - no guard dared make Thor wait to pass - they soon made the outlying districts and then the fields before they hit the wilderness proper.

Stopping at mid day to let the horses rest and to eat at a local tavern, they soon set off again. By five bells, they had found a clearing in the forest Thor liked best for hunting and set up their base camp.

“There is no point trying to start tracking tonight, we shall feast here and be merry,” Thor decided and so Volstagg took the cue to set up the fire pit. Hogun and Fandral set to locating firewood while Thor set about cleaning and inspecting the weapons for the next day’s planned activities.

“I’m going to scout west. Loki? Take east,” Sif decided. 

“Why not stay and sort the weapons?” Thor asked.

“There are no safe places even in this realm,” Sif reminded him flatly.

“Take care then,” he asked of them as he pulled a dagger out of the bundle to clean.

Sif and Loki nodded to one another and set off in different directions. She scouted around quickly, noting that there were no signs of other Æsir around them when she came across the stream that cut through the forest. It was wide, flat and slow moving with a small but beautiful waterfall that made an excellent fishing location for salmon. Deciding to wash the sweat from the day from her body before spearing some fish for the spit tonight, she began to disrobe after ensuring that she was truly safe here.

Striding out in to the water that felt cool at first but her body temperature quickly adjusted, she settled herself firmly in the soft silt beneath her feet and allowed the stream to wash away the grime of the ride. A soft splash behind her and she turned to see Loki enter the stream as well.

“You were supposed to be scouting to the east,” she admonished as he moved up to her location.

“I did. Magic does make that sort of thing much simpler and faster,” he told her as he settled his hands on her hips and moved close.

“You shouldn’t be out here with me, what if Fandral or Hogun are gathering firewood around here?” she hissed, worried.

“Then they would get an eyeful, would they not? Anyway, they stuck together and headed North-East, so they are far from here and there is more than enough dead wood that way to keep our fire-pit ablaze for three weeks. They will not come this way.”

“You always sound so sure of yourself.”

“I always am sure of myself.”

“I kind of hate you.”

“I know.” Still they stood, his hands on her hips and she looked up at him, considering.

“I suppose we can break one rule,” she whispered as she reached up to kiss him.

“Or two,” he agreed as he kissed her, cutting off their conversation and he drew her in to his embrace. They had never kissed like this before, one of their unwritten rules to never just kiss because they wanted to, because they could. This kiss held all the passion that their very first had all those years ago in that bathtub. She could feel her breasts being pleasantly crushed beneath as the cool water flowed past them. He gently hooked his arms beneath her buttocks and brought her up to his waist, before sliding her own on to his straining and eager erection. As he slid smoothly home, her body already wet and welcoming, she felt complete. She had missed this so much when he had been away and she did not want him to go away again. The kiss unbroken, the being face-to-face and being outside of their little protected zone was breaking their rules and smashing down the walls they had built up to protect themselves and yet as he slid in to her so smoothly and so welcomed; Sif found that she did not care for her rules any longer. She had not for a while and yet it had continued out of habit.

Loki then broke the kiss to moan her name in her ear as he gripped her buttocks tighter and began to slam her body down on himself with more force as she raked her nails across his back. She bit his earlobe before moaning his name back to him and as they thrust and moved together, they both pulled their heads back and locked gazes moments before they came together. A muffled noise came from Loki before Sif quickly covered his mouth with her own and he all but screamed in to her mouth as he pumped himself in to her pulse after pulse after pulse. It felt as if he poured the entire moon’s turn in to her and she eagerly shifted to accept it. As they came down from their high, she let the kiss turn softer again and she gently let go of his lips.

“Sif?”

“Mmm?” She was pleasantly fuzzy, finally sated like she had been unable to achieve the night before and content.

“I love you.” Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him in shock.

“Loki, I…”

“Stop.” She did. 

“I love you. I missed you while I was away and thought of you every day. If nothing comes of this, I just needed to say it when we were breaking our rules.” He looked so intent and she could feel a lump in her throat. “I don’t care if people never know. I don’t care if it has to be a secret and if you ask me to never say it again, I won’t. I just had to say it once.”

Loki, he who pretended not to feel. He who pretended that nothing ever ruffled him to all in the Nine Realms. Loki, who loved her. Loki who felt so deeply he covered it up with a veneer of disdain. Loki who had followed all of her rules and been there for every time she needed him. Loki… who she loved. Why had it taken her so long to realise it? Perhaps she had realised it all along and stubbornly pretended not to until she herself believed the lie. Only a fool believed their own yarns and so, she was a fool. The biggest of all fools.

“Loki,” his face closed off. “I love you too.”

It took a moment for him to register what she had said, what she had confessed and what it meant to both of them individually, to both of them together and to the rules they had broken, smashed and then ground underfoot.

“Sentimental fool,” he joked and kissed her again, walking them both out of the stream and laid her down on the mossy bed gently as he covered her. Still sheathed within her, he bespelled themselves both dry from the water and as he perked up again fully, he began to move. All their rules bar one were thrown away to be washed down the river and over the little waterfall as she embraced him face-to-face, gently shifting beneath him and accepting him in body, mind and soul. As she hooked her ankles together over his buttocks and allowed him deeper penetration of her, she opened up herself to him fully. There were no quick, hard movements this time. The fingers of his right hand gently teased at her goose-pimpled flesh as he used his left to hold him up and steady. Her own fingers danced across his chest and then as she pulled him closer, they moved across his back. Their hips slipped and shifted in time with each other and their lips met again. The one last rule they wordlessly decided to keep: this was a secret. This was their secret and they would treasure it.

She could feel her body warming and tensing a little but she held herself off. Even though she had already peaked once and her body was not as quick to respond to stimulation as it had been in the water, Loki still knew her body well - almost too well - and was pushing her to her limits.

His lips travelled down from her own, past her chin and along her neck before they snatched her left nipple between them and his right hand found her right nipple. He teased with lips, tongue, gentle teeth and fingers as they continued to thrust and grind their hips together. She could feel what he had released earlier that had not already slipped from her in the walk here shifting around inside of her and mingling with her own slippery fluids and seeping out on to the moss around them as they moved together. Something about that meant something to her but before she could figure out what, his tongue had done something rather delightful and she was lost again, utterly captive to his attentions.

Her blood pounded in her ears and she could feel tingles along every expanse of skin and he moaned her name before cutting himself off with a noise that sounded more like ‘nnmmffphf’ than anything else and he ground in to her as his member spurted again. She arched her back to drive him in that last few millimetres deeper as her walls fluttered around his shaft and they relaxed together back down in to the moss.

Her whole body trembled as they lay there together, the aftershocks fizzling through them both. She did not have the words and she was actually pleased to find that it seemed Loki did not either. She did not want him saying anything that would make her want to punch him right now. She lay there, stroking his hair gently as they found their strength again and finally moved apart. Pushing herself up on to her feet, she quickly headed to the stream to bathe and wash away the wetness between her thighs and the scent of Loki from her skin.

“I’m heading back, follow me in fifteen minutes,” he told her, the first time they had spoken since their confessions.

“See you at camp,” she agreed and as he melted away in to the dark forest, she fashioned a wooden spear from a nearby dead sapling with her blade and pierced a fish each. Hefting the spear over her shoulder, she headed back to camp and found everyone there waiting and none the wiser.


	2. the hunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to "S.” For getting the Ever After quote.

The fish was roasted over the spit by Volstagg and his delight in the culinary arts showed through for even such simple fare. The food was as fresh as it could be and it was succulent. The vegetables that the big man had picked around the camp went well with it and they had all sat and eaten, drank their mead and toasted their hunt the next day with great merriment.

Sif enjoyed every moment of it. She had carefully placed her seat on the felled log between Fandral and Hogun and sat opposite Thor so that she could not lock gazes with Loki and give them both away. Normally she would be fine and able to comport herself easily but everything had changed this afternoon with just a few little yet immense words and actions.

Eventually, night fell properly and the stars twinkled overhead. It had been a long day of riding and an early start - with another slated for the next morn. 

“I shall take first watch,” Loki offered.

“I’ll take second.” Sif added.

“I’ll take third then,” Thor decided.

“And I’m going right to my tent. Goodnight.” Fandral chimed in, lurching sleepily for his tent and the soft bedroll within.

“Go to sleep, Volstagg, I’ll break down the fire,” Loki waved him away to his tent and Hogun pressed his fist to his chest in farewell as he went to his. 

“Good night, brother,” Thor patted Loki on the upper arm before he too, went to his bedroll. Before long, four sets of obnoxious snoring came from the tents and Loki smirked at the racket before he used his seiðr to clear up the bits he could not be bothered to do by hand.

“I rather hope you do not snore like your compatriots,” he whispered cheekily to Sif as she stepped up to him, her own tent now fully set up.

“You know I do not, we have travelled thus before,” she reminded him as she sat close.

“You should sleep, I’ll be waking you up all too soon for your watch,” he knocked her knee playfully with his own.

“I do not wish to sleep,” she informed him. “Not yet anyway.”

“I see the food and drink has revived my Lady,” Sif had thrown her leg over his lap and settled herself there comfortably.

“Mmm and I need you to wear me out,” she whispered in husky tones in his ear, wanting him.

“You are insatiable,” he chuckled deep in his throat.

“No more so than yourself,” her hands moved deftly and she untied his leather ties for his trousers and freed him from the binding cloth and taking him in hand.

“We should move, they have only been snoring for a few short minutes,” Loki reminded her in a hissed whisper as she swept her thumb across his foreskin and making him stiffen to full mast very quickly and eagerly, bobbing in her fisted hand.

“We should,” she agreed almost reluctantly. She did not want to be caught in flagrante delicto even if she was fired up by something she could not define. Getting to their feet, they moved away from the camp but close enough that Loki could still keep a vague watch and she pushed him to the floor on his back as he wiggled his fingers in the camp’s direction. She pulled her leggings off and tossed them aside and lifted her skirt’s metal panels as she sank down upon him. As she felt him entering her, her eyes rolled back in pleasure and fluttered shut before she seated him within her fully.

“Might it not be ahh…” Loki gripped the ground beneath him as she began to move her hips along his shaft “more comfortable if you removed that?”

“I know you’ve wanted this since that first day at the training grounds. All of me, no more halves.”

“I have,” he admitted as he bucked his hips to try to reach deeper in to her.

“Now you have all of me,” she reached down and kissed him even as she continued to roll her hips and she felt the desire rolling through him in crashing waves as he passed it to her through his kiss.

That lost month was starting to be made up for as they remained joined, Sif’s powerful leg muscles pounding Loki in to the dirt and he moving and thrusting to help her do so. As their kiss broke, he pushed himself up on his palms and changed the angle somewhat.

“I should be… nnnf… I should be watching camp,” he tried to look over her shoulder even as his arms trembled with the force of holding himself up against her sensual onslaught.

“Then watch camp,” she smirked at him and slid herself off of him and turned, presenting herself to him in a direction that he could at least keep a better eye on the clearing where they had left their snoring companions.

“As you wish,” he told her, a predatory look sweeping across his features at the sight of her in most of her battle regalia, pink and flushed, open and dripping with her own juices and his precome. “You’ve never looked more beautiful.”

“Flatterer.” She chuckled at him and wiggled her rear and then bit her lip as he swept his finger through her wetness. He teased at her clit and pressed his mouth to her, all of his so-recent need to watch the camp seemingly forgotten as his tongue swept across her nub and then flicked in to a point and placed such delightful pressure on her. Soon, she was scrabbling her fingers in to the dirt as she came hard and bit her lip to muffle the sounds. As she came, she felt Loki press in to her again and coat himself in her wetness and she squeezed her walls around him to heighten her orgasm. Just as she was starting to come down, he withdrew from her and then pressed against her puckered anus. He was slippery from before and he pushed gently but insistently against her. She relaxed beneath him and she felt the first inch open her up and once his head was past the tight ring of muscles, he slid neatly all the way in. 

She heard him groaning her name wantonly as her tighter channel squeezed and pressed against him before he pulled out to the tip and then slammed back in. She welcomed the relentless pace and even encouraged him to slam in to her faster and harder than he already was. She wanted to feel him tip over his own edge and be unable to contain himself any longer. He was the only one of her lovers that she had ever allowed to do this and it somehow felt more intimate and special because of it. Only he had ever known her this way - he knew it as well which she suspected was why he seemed to enjoy it so much.

She could feel him slamming in and out of her, pressing against her sensitive walls and somehow also getting a phantom echo in her vagina with each sweep. A sharp slap reverberated off of the trees nearby and she moaned his name a little louder than she likely ought to right now as he struck her backside, causing the flesh there to quiver and redden. He spanked her again and again and she bucked and pushed almost violently back on him, feeling him reach as deep as it was physically possible to get inside of her and just when she thought it was all too much for her to handle, he shifted his knees and changed the angle. He was more secure and the new angle made her gasp as he plunged back in to her again. A warrior she was, a shield-maiden and she loved this sort of treatment from him. Her body was able to take it and the bite of pain from the stinging slaps only made the pleasure heighten. He also knew when to stop before he actually hurt her and as he sank back on to his haunches and pulled her with him, her cheek throbbed and stung but still tingled.

Seated in his lap now, she leaned back against his chest and placed her feet firmly on the ground. Both of them began to move, leaning back, she muffled their grunts and groans as she kissed him and wrapped her arm back and around his neck to secure herself better. She felt his fingers stroking her exposed slit again as the sweat rolled down their bodies. Two more final thrusts and Loki’s kiss got harsh and desperate as he finally lost his grip on himself and he released in to her. The arm he had hooked around her still-clothed waist squeezed tight but the fingers in her core did not stop and as he let go of the kiss and bit down on her shoulder, she released as well in a gush that splashed on the forest floor, mixing with the drops that seeped out of her filled backside.

As they came back down from their passionate high, she slumped back down in to his lap and he on to the forest floor. They were both panting like they had just run the length of Asgard itself and were finally spent. 

“I think I’m enjoying this making up for lost time,” she told him between breaths as she let her body slowly catch itself again.

“Mmm, I agree,” he told her as he danced his fingers across her breastplate lazily and wrinkled the fabric underneath. 

“Although I’m in no hurry for you to go away on another trip again, even if it means we get that sort of sex,” it was said in a joking tone but she still meant it. 

“I’m not going anywhere for a good long while, I promise.” She leaned back and kissed him softly again, the angle not the easiest but not too difficult and he wrapped his arms around her and held her as close to him as she could be.

As the kiss broke, he grimaced as she pulled herself off of his fading erection and then she lay down on the moss and leaf-strewn forest floor and let him cover her. They lay there, enjoying their afterglow and kissing until their hearts stopped racing.

“You should go back to camp,” she told him between soft, butterfly kisses.

“As should you, you need to sleep if you’re taking the next watch.”

“Go, I just need to clean up quickly.” He kissed her again, stood up and left her to it while Sif quickly took care of the mess at the juncture of her thighs before picking up her tossed-aside leggings and heading back to camp with them in her arms.

She smiled at Loki’s cheeky little smirk noticing that she had not put her whole outfit back and before she ducked in to her tent, disrobed quickly and wrapped herself in her bedroll and fell to sleep very quickly.

She awoke three bells later to soft kisses all over her face and she smiled as Loki drew her out of her slumber.

“I’m sorry to wake you, but I rather need sleep after our exertions earlier,” he whispered to her.

“There are worse ways to be awoken,” she agreed and pulled him to her to kiss his lips softly. They remained there for five sweet minutes before she broke away.

“You should sleep,” she was loath to let him go away from her side now that things had become so easy and relaxed between them, but she had a watch to cover.

“I should,” he agreed, pulling away from her before his body got other ideas and he left her tent and went to his own. Sif put on her breastplate just in case and went to a good perch for watching. Nothing happened and she had more of a job ensuring that she did not fall asleep than she did with any potential threats to the slumbering boys she was watching over.

Keeping herself busy, she grabbed a whetstone and her daggers and set about sharpening them until it was time for Thor’s watch.

“Wake up,” she shook him gently and he muttered grumpily in his slumber. “Thor, wake up. It is your watch.”

“Mmm, I’m up, I’m up,” he grumbled and stretched.

“Don’t complain, this hunt was your idea,” she chuckled at him and ducked back out of the tent in to the cool night air. He followed and stretched, cracking his back as he stood beside her.

“Sif,” he looked over at her, looking serious even though he was still waking up. “Who bought you that gown that you wore to the feast?”

“I do not know,” she lied. “My handmaiden said it was waiting for me when she got there with only a note that I was requested to wear it.”

“That seems unlike you to do something like that, even if it did look beautiful on.”

“Well, I can’t wear my battle dress all the time, can I?” she smiled at him although she felt a little odd at the line of questioning. Did he know something - or was he asking for personal reasons? Of course, he could be thinking of bashing the gifter’s skull in for looking at a girl he tended to treat somewhat like a sister.

“You should rest, I will be waking everyone early,” he told her and gave her a warm and guileless smile and she nodded and did as he suggested. Feeling a little foolish for her instant paranoia, she dropped back off to a short sleep before they were all awoken to break their fast.

The day began once they had cleared the fire pit and set off in to the forest proper for signs of a boar or deer. It was three hours before Loki whistled and drew their attention to the left flank. He flicked his fingers out to the left and nodded. The hunt was on.

Thor took point as the Warriors Three backed him up. He signalled for Loki to skirt around one way and Sif the other. They slinked in to the dark cover of the trees and the main party converged on the boar. It was a big, grizzled old male and he snorted and grunted at them when they came in to view. Thor smirked and gestured rudely at it and stepped forward. 

The boar gave another enraged roar and bounded forward. Sif slashed from the side at the beast's ankles as it passed, slowing it before it got near to the main party. 

The others surged forward, but Thor held his ground and hefted a heavy spear in hand. As it got close, he launched the weapon and it struck the beast between the eyes and it crumpled at the prince's feet.

The day continued on and the haul they dragged back to camp compromised of a boar, a deer and a brace of rabbits. Volstagg was in full flow, singing and carousing as he got the fire pit going again. Hogun and Fandral got to work skinning and cleaning the meat, setting the skins aside to tan and dry as pelts.

"We should get some more water for tomorrow," Sif suggested. "The skins are almost empty."

"Loki, you should help her, fill all of them while you are there." Thor suggested. 

"An excellent idea, brother," Loki never did much like cleaning meats and Sif smiled inwardly about this very handy suggestion.

They gathered up the skins and set off for the freshwater stream to fill them. Eagerly they hurried there and simply dropped the skins on the edge of the water before coming together in a passionate kiss.

They had been so close all day and the hunt was pounding in her blood, the adrenaline thumping in her mind. Hands busied themselves with zippers and leather ties as they let their bodies give in to the pent-up feelings. With a little lift and shifting of clothing and hips, Sif wrapped her legs around Loki's hips without even pausing to break the kiss. He penetrated her smoothly and she began to pump her hips with a real determination. She wanted him hard, fast and rough and as he responded to her by bouncing her on his erection roughly it was clear he needed her as much as she needed him. They did not have much time before they were missed at camp and they were not about to squander the time they did have.

Clutching at each other as they rutted with abandon, noises muffled with fevered kisses and desperate, rough bites on each other's shoulders, they built the tension with every thrust, every grind together. She relished the thick fill of him as he gave her a warm flash in her nethers and she let go of his shoulder with her teeth and gasped, face tilted to the sky and eyes glassy as she came with just as much passion as the clinch held. 

As she started to come down from her high, she felt him gently lower her to the floor. Slipping easily from his still stiffened erection, she took to her feet again and turned towards the forest and bent over. With the sounds of the birds and the rushing water in her ears, he slammed home with a determined penetrative thrust. The nearby birds were scared away by the new sounds produced as Loki's hips slapped repeatedly and relentlessly against Sif's backside.

She put her arms down and reached for her ankles, her hair falling down in a curtain around her face as she gave him a new, deeper angle. 

"Fu- _uuuuuuck, Sif_ ," Loki panted out as he got close, she could feel his body tensing up on and around her own. The new angle was most pleasurable and he was striking against her clitoris at such an angle that she was starting to believe his claim of her insatiability. He started to grunt with the force exerted in holding himself back even as he continued to drill his length in to her warm, wet and so willing body.

She breathed his name, leaving her lips in a husky whisper that caused him to cry out in pleasure, unable to hold it in and he slammed deep in to her, the stab of pain slicing through her as he hit her cervix only intensifying the moment and underscoring the pleasure. She felt her cervix throb and draw him in that few millimetres more and as he let go, she tumbled in to another wondrous orgasmic high.

She felt the fluids slipping down her thighs as they lost themselves in one another and she moaned softly as Loki released everything he had to give for her, in to her. Something about the sheer force of his orgasms only made her want to give them to him even more.

He let his hands sweep from her hips over her plump and slightly reddened buttocks and he squeezed roughly. She wondered that he never got as hot as she did from their exertions but as long as he kept her body singing with such magnific carnal exhaustion then she did not much care. His satisfied sigh signalled the return of his mind and consciousness to his body and she stood up properly, slipping him slickly from her as she did so. Turning around to kiss him lazily, she pressed herself against him.

"We need to clean ourselves and fill these water skins properly," she reminded him as she broke the kiss. "We've taken too much time already."

"I could happily lock us away and just fuck you for a week straight," he told her as he flicked a lock from her face.

"Here I thought _you_ accused _me_ of being insatiable," she chuckled. It was possessive language but unlike any possessive comments towards her before in her life from lovers, this sounded genuinely like he just could not get enough of her rather than being about owning her as his personal property. 

"You are," he smirked and ran his fingers through her sweat-soaked hair and she did the same to his. "I'd just be keeping up with you."

Chuckling, she pulled his hair roughly and kissed him again before stopping abruptly snd walking to the river. She heard him groan in annoyance that she was not still in his arms and smirked to herself. 

He helped to fill the water skins properly after cleaning himself off and headed back to camp with most of the skins. Sif remained behind to have a leisurely swim and to ensure that no trace of Loki was still on her at all before she grabbed the remaining skins and rejoined the group.

By the time she came back, the meat was skinned and those cuts that they were not eating was smoking to take back to the citadel. 

"Smells good, Volstagg," she complimented as she took the space between Thor and Hogun.

The evening was fun and relaxed and as they had such a haul already, Thor wanted to return to the citadel the next morning triumphantly. 

The Warriors Three took the watches and Sif drifted off to sleep, sated and content.

\---------

Thor woke, feeling groggy from the mead he had imbibed with his spit-roasted meat and desperate for a long, relieving piss.

Stumbling from his tent, he stretched and popped a bone in his spine that was bothering him. Scratching his backside, he moved in to the trees and relieved himself wondering if Loki had gone for a patrol when he heard a moan. He froze and waited to see if maybe he had misheard. His urination complete, he shook dry and tucked himself back in to his pants and crept towards the source of the noise. 

His eyes went wide as he saw Sif spread herself to take in his little brother to her body. His jaw dropped as he watched his best friend and his brother fucking rampantly like that, clearly very familiar with one another, carnally. 

He could not believe his eyes as Sif was pulled up, Loki buried in her backside and playing with her clit like that. He had occasionally thought of Sif when he was touching himself as he did for most attractive women he saw and this eclipsed his imagination by leaps and bounds. 

He was transfixed as he watched her exposed pink folds quiver around Loki's apparently clever fingers and as she gushed on to the forest floor.

He silently moved back to his tent, stunned.

The next day, he tried to convince himself that it had been a strange fevered dream. Unsure, he sent them together to fetch the water. Silently creeping after them, he watched as they fell upon one another with such need and passion.

With a heavy mind but a lighter heart, he headed back to camp before them.

Odin wanted Thor to wed Sif...but Thor only wanted her - and Loki - to be happy.


End file.
